


Through Everything

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: A continuation of a sanvers scene in 2x17. Alex comes home, and Maggie reveals something to Alex. Something even bigger than her cheating secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking during the episode, and this is pretty much what we wanted to happen. Enjoy the fluff ;)

"But Maggie, you don’t have to be guarded with me. I’m not here to judge you for things that happened in the past. I’m here to help you heal."

"You don't think I'm a bad person?"

"No." 

 

Alex just left and Maggie misses her already.   
"Alex will be back. She's not going anywhere." Maggie tells herself, but she still worries.  
She misses Alex's warm hugs. She misses the feeling of having her right there, right beside her. Because Alex? Alex is hers. And Alex isn't going to run away. She's going to be there. Through everything good and bad. Because Alex is her ride or die. She's her everything.

 

And when Alex comes home, Maggie feels safe again. She feels warm and fuzzy and in love. Because she knows, god she knows, that Alex is the one that she's gonna marry. 

'You stayed?" Alex asks when she walks through the door.

"Yeah I did. Is that not okay?"

"It's perfect. I didn't expect you to stay, but I would have come over if you didn't." Alex says, sitting down next to Maggie.

"Lex?" Maggie asks, not looking into Alex's eyes.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you." Maggie whispers.

"Mags. Look at me." Alex says, grabbing Maggie's hand.  
Maggie looks up, and sees the tears welling in Alex's eyes.  
"I love you too." 

"You do?" Maggie asks. "But. But you just found out that I cheated, and-and I-I hid so much shit from you I... How?"

"Because, I fell in love with you from the moment you stepped onto my crime scene. Now, I know more about you. I know how you push down all your feelings and lie about them because you feel that nobody will ever love you. But I do. Maggie Sawyer I am so in love with you. And I never want you to forget that." 

Maggie smiles, and Alex pulls her into a kiss. 

"Alex Danvers, I am so madly in love with you. Maggie says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
